


Ксения

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, frankly I don't know how to tag it, no actual intercourse though
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Человеком я всегда был не особо общительным, и несколько переживал, получится ли у меня вписаться в уже сложившийся коллектив. Наверняка там все уже давно друг с другом передружились, так что захотят ли они принимать новенького меня в свой круг общения? Тем более, там ещё и девочки будут. Ведь раньше я учился в школе для мальчиков, так что слабо себе представлял, как общаться с противоположным полом. Но немного поразмыслив над этим, я решил, что в конце концов девочки — тоже люди, так что, возможно, лучше всего будет не заморачиваться особо, а просто вести себя естественно, а там уж будь что будет.





	Ксения

В нарядном костюме и с огромным букетом в руках я поспешным шагом шёл в школу. Не то, чтобы мне не терпелось туда попасть, но не хотелось бы в первый же день попадать в опоздуны. Ведь сегодня было первое сентября. Так называемый праздник, День знаний. Хотя какой же это праздник, когда каникулы заканчиваются? Совсем наоборот. Нет, нельзя сказать, чтобы мне совсем уж не нравилось учиться. На самом деле бывает весьма интересно узнавать что-то новое. Но ведь всё равно отдыхать и развлекаться гораздо веселее, так что скорее праздником стоит считать сами каникулы, чем их окончание. И если что-то в начале учебного года и радовало, то это не перспектива сидеть по полдня за партой на уроках, а снова встретиться со школьными друзьями. Но в этом году мне это не светило, потому что в связи с переездом я шёл уже в новую школу.

Человеком я всегда был не особо общительным, и несколько переживал, получится ли у меня вписаться в уже сложившийся коллектив. Наверняка там все уже давно друг с другом передружились, так что захотят ли они принимать новенького меня в свой круг общения? Тем более, там ещё и девочки будут. Ведь раньше я учился в школе для мальчиков, так что слабо себе представлял, как общаться с противоположным полом. Но немного поразмыслив над этим, я решил, что в конце концов девочки — тоже люди, так что, возможно, лучше всего будет не заморачиваться особо, а просто вести себя естественно, а там уж будь что будет.

И вдруг, то ли от того, что я был слишком погружён в подобные мысли, то ли от того, что огромный букет, который я тащил перед собой, закрывал мне обзор, я на полном ходу врезался в девочку. Она тоже шла довольно быстрым и уверенным шагом, так что я просто не успел среагировать, когда она неожиданно вышла из-за угла дома прямо передо мной. И так здорово я на на неё налетел, что сбил с ног, да ещё и сам сверху упал, прямо вместе с букетом. Девочка молча глядела на меня сквозь цветы строгим осуждающим взглядом, от которого можно было бы почувствовать себя виноватым, даже если бы я и без того им не был. И неожиданно для себя я оказался столь заворожён её выразительными карими глазами, что оказался не в силах пошевелиться, а просто застыл на месте и любовался ими. Поняв, что сам слезать с неё я не собираюсь, девочка небрежно спихнула меня в сторону.

— Ой! П-прости, — промямлил я наконец.  
Девочка ничего не ответила, а только поднялась на ноги и стала отряхиваться от пыли, пока я так и остался лежать на асфальте, глядя на девочку снизу вверх. На её стройных ногах у неё были строгие чёрные туфли и белые гольфы, а под борт левого гольфа был заправлен небольшой розовый пульт, от которого такой же розовый провод уходил под короткую чёрную юбку и исчезал в щёлочке у девочки между ног. Только, когда она вставала, из щёлочки выскользнуло пластиковое яйцо как от киндер-сюрприза, только тоже розовое, и теперь свисало на проводе, волочась по асфальту вслед за девочкой, которая пошла дальше не замечая пропажи.

— По-постой! — я догнал её метров через сто.  
Девочка обернулась и снова лишь молча смерила меня строгим взглядом, выражающим недовольство, что я её задерживаю. Я невольно вновь залюбовался ей, теперь имея лучшую возможность рассмотреть её симпатичное лицо, обрамлённое прямыми русыми волосами до плеч, заплетёнными в две небольшие косички, украшенные традиционными для сегодняшней даты белыми бантами, и с уложенной набок чёлкой почти, но не совсем, закрывающей правый глаз. Но в этот раз я не стал впадать в ступор, а смог собраться, напомнив себе, что решил вести себя с девочками естественно.

— У тебя там выпало, — сообщил я, указывая на волочившееся по асфальту яйцо.  
Девочка безо всяких эмоций проследила взглядом за моим жестом, подобрала яйцо и, вытерев о подол своей юбки, засунула себе обратно в щёлку, после чего как ни в чём ни бывало пошла дальше, даже не соизволив снова посмотреть в мою сторону. Впрочем, может, я и правда не заслуживал её внимания, после того, как сам же её сбил с ног.

На всём оставшемся пути девочка так и не проронила ни слова. Хотя я и не следовал за ней специально, но так уж получилось, что мы с ней шли в одну и ту же школу. Что, впрочем, не было удивительно, учитывая, что столкнулся я с ней уже на подходе к этой самой школе. А вот что было удивительно, так это обнаружить себя с ней в одном классе. Ведь по первому впечатлению мне казалось, что она была меня на пару лет старше. Но теперь, в окружении других пятиклашек, было видно, что она на самом деле не выделялась ростом. Разве что грудь, хорошо видимая под белой блузкой благодаря отсутствию бюстгальтера, не была совсем уж плоской, как у большинства одноклассниц. Но всё же большей частью ощущение взрослости создавалось за счёт её манеры держать себя.

Итак, я оказался в школьном дворе среди своих будущих, а впрочем уже можно было считать, что нынешних, одноклассников. Которые, конечно, разбились на небольшие давно сформировавшиеся группки, а я так и остался в стороне, ибо совершенно не умел вклиниваться в чужие беседы, да наверное это и не вежливо было бы. Ну да по крайней мере я мог ошиваться рядом и попытаться их их разговоров уловить кого как зовут, а может быть даже кто чем интересуется. Запомнить всех так сразу, впрочем, было для меня непосильно, но надо же было с чего-то начинать. Невольно я обратил внимание, что девочка с розовым яйцом тоже так и осталась одна. Похоже, что это она не только со мной была такой необщительной. Что ж, получается, у нас с ней было что-то общее. Казалось бы на общих чертах можно было попробовать построить общение, но как быть, если этой общей чертой была как раз необщительность? Да уж, прямо-таки парадокс получался.

Вскоре началась собственно линейка. Нас всех выстроили по периметру двора, в то время как с крыльца по очереди выступали директор, учителя, старшеклассники, говоря всякие общие слова и избитые напутствия и поздравления. Удивительным образом это всё было ещё скучнее, чем в моей старой школе, хотя я думал, что скучнее, чем там, уже некуда. Я почти сразу перестал слушать, что там говорят, и вместо этого стал просто глазеть по сторонам. Не я один находил церемонию скучной и большинство учеников занимали время тем, что вполголоса болтали друг с другом. Только мне было не с кем завести беседу, потому что я ещё никого не знал, если не считать девочки с розовым яйцом (надо будет при случае выяснить всё-таки, как её зовут), но она оказалась поодаль от меня, да и, похоже, не сильно горела желанием общаться с кем-либо. Делать всё равно было больше нечего, так что я вновь залюбовался ей, отметив, что она была не только на лицо симпатичной, но и обладала хорошим чувством стиля. Не то, чтобы я что-то смыслил в моде, но её наряд мне определённо был по вкусу. Хотя казалось бы, сегодня все выглядели практически одинаково с белым верхом и чёрным низом, но ведь дьявол, как говорится, кроется в деталях.

Одной такой деталью было отсутствие бюстгальтера. У некоторых девочек, особенно из более старших классов, он был, и из-за того, как просвечивали их лёгкие белые блузки, это было слишком заметно и неестественно выделялось на общем фоне. А у девочки с яйцом никакого белья под блузкой не было, так что можно было разглядеть под ней её грудь и соски так же ясно как руки или живот, отчего образ получался более целостным и естественным. Ну а другой деталью был тот самый розовый проводок, который был почти незаметен, и я, быть может, даже не обратил бы на него внимания, если бы до этого не видел с более удачного ракурса. Но от того, что этот странный аксессуар не бросался в глаза, он и подходил так хорошо к строгому чёрно-белому наряду несмотря на свой яркий розовый цвет. Непонятно только — пульт зачем? Я обратил внимание, что периодически девочка доставала до него рукой, что-то там регулируя, а иногда залезала себе под юбку, видимо, поправляя яйцо у себя в щёлочке.

Через казалось бы вечность линейка закончилась и нас пустили в класс. Наконец представился шанс избавиться от букета и вручить его Ларисе Михайловне — классной руководительнице нашего пятого “А” и учительнице математики. Хотя мне казалось странным дарить цветы человеку, которого я первый раз видел, но мама, собирая мне этот букет, сказала, что это поможет произвести хорошее первое впечатление, а первое впечатление — это очень важно. И правда, ведь с девочкой с розовым яйцом я тоже буквально только что встретился, а впечатление на меня она уже произвела этим своим взглядом. А я на неё, интересно, какое впечатление произвёл? Вряд ли положительное, учитывая, что первым делом я сбил её с ног. Надо будет как-то исправляться.

Все стали рассаживаться за парты, и конечно же у всех уже были свои места. Я не хотел претендовать на чужое место, так что подождал, пока все рассядутся, чтобы потом занять свободное. И надо же было так получиться — всё та же девочка с яйцом сидела за последней партой у окна одна. Правда, на других рядах последние парты тоже были свободны, но я всё-таки решил сначала попытать счастья с этой девочкой.  
— Можно? — спросил я, присаживаясь рядом.  
Девочка ничего не ответила, всем своим видом изображая безразличие. Что ж, по крайней мере она не возражала. Ладно, как там с людьми-то знакомятся?..  
— Меня Тиша зовут, — представился я. — Тихомир то есть. А тебя?  
Девочка вновь смерила меня пронзительным холодным взглядом, как бы решая, достоин ли я того, чтобы мне ответить.  
— Ксения, — наконец холодно отрезала она.  
Вот значит как, не Ксюша, а сразу Ксения? Впрочем, надо сказать, это ей шло. Ну и не могло не радовать, что она всё-таки соизволила заговорить. Это уже что-то.

Лариса Михайловна стала рассказывать расписание на завтра, список учебников и прочие важные вещи, так что мы принялись записывать. Где-то на середине процесса Ксения, не прекращая правой рукой писать, левой дотянулась до пульта заправленного в гольф и снова что-то там нажала. Раздалось слабое жужжание.  
— Слушай, Ксения, — поинтересовался я, — а что это твоё яйцо вообще делает?  
В очередной раз я испытал на себе атаку её безжалостных карих глаз. Эй, если так будет продолжаться, я же и влюбиться могу. Если не уже...  
— Вибрирует, — ответила Ксения таким тоном, будто я спросил что-то невообразимо глупое и очевидное.  
— А-а, — изобразив понимание закивал я, — типа, массажёр?  
На этот раз Ксения ничего не ответила, а только вернулась к своим записям.

Когда же нас наконец отпустили, я решил сразу направиться в библиотеку, чтобы выяснить, какие из учебников можно там получить, а какие придётся приобретать самому. Ну и заодно сразу и взять их, пока другие всё не расхватали. Я спросил Ксению, не покажет ли она мне, где в этой школе библиотека, но она по обыкновению ничего не ответила, так что было непонятно, значит ли это да или нет. Так что я решил просто последовать за ней. В итоге мы пришли в туалет. Ну да, я ведь ещё в классе, наблюдая за тем, как Ксения время от времени регулировала мощность вибрации, заметил, что у неё между ног становится как-то мокро.

Школьный туалет представлял собой довольно неприглядное зрелище: облупленная плитка на полу и стенах, три унитаза вдоль дальней стены да одинокий умывальник в своего рода предбаннике. Подойдя к ближайшему унитазу Ксения задрала юбку, выключила свой массажёр и извлекла его из своей щёлочки.  
— Давай подержу, — предложил я.  
Ксения посмотрела на меня в этот раз с некоторым недоумением, но после непродолжительного раздумья всё-таки отдала мне устройство. Яйцо было всё мокрое и источало специфический запах, который, впрочем, оказался не таким уж и неприятным, как я ожидал. Из любопытства я немного понажимал на кнопки на пульте, разобравшись как регулировать вибрацию.

Снова выключив массажёр я сначала думал просто постоять рядом и подождать, пока Ксения закончит свои дела, но потом решил, что раз уж мы всё равно в туалете, может быть мне тоже стоит заодно воспользоваться соседним унитазом. Правда, совать мокрое яйцо в карман не хотелось, так что пришлось наловчиться, чтобы одной рукой расстегнуть ширинку, достать свой прибор и прицелиться им. Так что Ксения справилась быстрее меня и встала рядом, выжидательно сверля меня взглядом. Я отдал ей яйцо, постаравшись при этом изобразить вежливую улыбку, после чего смог освободившейся рукой оттянуть вниз резинку трусов, чтобы удобнее было писать. Может, стоило взять пример с Ксении и вообще их не носить? Пока она вставляла назад свой массажёр, я как раз успел закончить и поспешил снова последовать за Ксенией, так как она совершенно не заботилась, поспеваю я или нет.

На этот раз мы всё-таки пришли в библиотеку. Здесь уже собралась немаленькая очередь, так что Ксения встала в конец её, а я за ней. Довольно скоро просто так ждать Ксении наскучило, так что она снова потянулась к пульту от своего массажёра, но в тесноте очереди и со списком учебников в руках это оказалось довольно неудобно, так что я решил помочь. Опустившись на корточки я легко дотянулся до пульта и включил его. Ксения на мгновение напряглась, видимо, не ожидая внезапной вибрации, и озадаченно обернулась в мою сторону.  
— Сильнее сделать? — спросил я, всё ещё сидя на корточках и услужливо глядя на Ксению снизу вверх. Так её взгляд казался ещё более чарующим.  
Ксения по обыкновению ничего не сказала, но только кивнула как-то почти даже смущённо, и обернулась обратно. Я стал постепенно повышать мощность, но Ксения так и не сказала когда хватит, так что я дошёл в итоге до максимальной. Кажется, ей даже стало сложно стоять на ногах.  
— Так не слишком? — на всякий случай поинтересовался я, сам вставая вновь на ноги и доброжелательно положив руку Ксении на плечо. — А то я назад сбавлю.  
Ксения не оборачиваясь отрицательно помотала головой. Ну нет так нет. Убрав руку с плеча девочки я принялся ждать, пока подойдёт наша очередь.

Получив учебники Ксения не пошла сразу домой, а решила, видимо, раз уж она всё равно в библиотеке, что-нибудь почитать. Ей приглянулась книжка на верхней полке, куда она не могла дотянуться, так что она подставила стул и осторожно забралась на него, при том что массажёр в ней всё ещё вибрировал на полной мощности. Я решил подстраховать девочку. Стул она поставила передом к книжным полкам, так что сзади помочь мешала спинка, поэтому я втиснулся между стулом и полками и стал придерживать Ксению за ноги. Вроде ноги как ноги, ну пусть довольно стройные и по внутренней части выше колен несколько мокрые от стекающей из щёлочки ароматной влаги, но отчего-то так приятно было рядом с ними находиться, что я прямо-таки прижался и обнял их.

Даже со стулом Ксении пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до нужной книги, так что я пытался помочь ей дополнительно приподнимая её. И глядя при этом снизу вверх я не мог не заметить, что яйцо частично показалось из её щёлочки. Решив это исправить я дотянулся до него одной рукой и пальцем засунул обратно. Но, кажется, в этот раз действительно переборщил. Ксения вдруг вся напряглась и задрожала, выроненная ей книга ударила меня по затылку, а влага из её щёлочки брызнула мне прямо в лицо, но я решительно не стал отступать, а только вжался ещё крепче в ноги девочки и всё-таки смог удержать её от падения. В итоге Ксения присела на спинку стула и поспешила дотянуться до пульта, чтобы выключить вибрацию.

— Ой, прости, ты в порядке? — заизвинялся я, неохотно отпуская её ноги, чтобы вытереть влагу со своего лица и подобрать с пола книгу. — Он просто выскальзывать стал, вот я и засунул обратно, — объяснил я. — Может, тебе побольше размер взять, чтобы не выскальзывал?  
Ксения ничего не ответила, а только слезла со стула и выхватила книгу у меня из рук, после чего демонстративно направилась подальше от меня, чтобы читать её, показывая, что больше не хочет со мной общаться. Эх, а ведь как будто так хорошо всё шло, но обязательно надо было под конец так напортачить. Тяжело вздохнув я пошёл домой. Может, завтра получится лучше.


End file.
